officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bash (2009)
The Bash (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on June 28, 2009 at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California. This was the sixth and final event in WWE's production lineage for The Great American Bash event (twentieth overall) and the only one to be referred to as The Bash. It featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. There were eight matches on for the event's card. Storylines The Bash featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Monday Night Raw, Friday Night SmackDown, ECW and WWE Superstars—World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. All wrestlers were from WWE's Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands—a storyline division in which WWE employees are assigned to a television program of the same name. The primary rivalry from SmackDown was over the World Heavyweight Championship. Three weeks prior at Extreme Rules, CM Punk invoked his guaranteed title match, which he received from winning the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXV, and defeated Jeff Hardy to win the title. The two had tense confrontations in the coming weeks, which resulted in a match between the two for the championship being announced for the Bash on the June 15 episode of Raw by SmackDown general manager, Theodore Long. After winning the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules, Batista was assaulted on the succeeding episode of Raw by former champion, Randy Orton, incapacitating Batista and leading to him vacating his title due to a legitimate tear in his Biceps brachii muscle. On the following edition of Raw, a Fatal Four-Way match was held to determine the new champion, which featured Orton, Triple H, John Cena, and The Big Show. Orton won the match, and it was later announced by the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon, that the next man to face Orton for the title would be the winner of a 10-man battle royal; Triple H won the match, and became the number one contender. It was also announced on this episode of Raw by storyline owner, Donald Trump, that the title would be defended the next week on Raw between the two in a Last Man Standing match, match that has both wrestlers attempt to incapacitate their opponent for a count of ten; the winner would go into The Bash with the title, defending against the other. The match ended in a draw when neither man was able to answer the referee's ten-count; Orton retained the championship as a result. Later in the show, Mr. McMahon acquired Raw back from Trump with his first act back in control being to change the match between Orton and Triple H at The Bash to a two-out-of-three falls match, dubbed "Three Stages of Hell", consisting of a singles match, Falls Count Anywhere, and a stretcher match for the first, second, and third falls respectively. For the two months before the event, Christian, Tommy Dreamer, and Jack Swagger had been in constant conflict with each other over the ECW Championship with Christian defeating Swagger at Backlash and Judgment Day, and Dreamer defeating both at Extreme Rules. In the wake of their conflict, Finlay (Dave Finlay) inserted himself into the rivalry on the June 16 episode of ECW on Sci Fi by attacking all three men. It was announced following the program that the four wrestlers, along with Mark Henry, would participate in a Championship Scramble matchat The Bash. Following Rey Mysterio retaining the WWE Intercontinental Championship against Chris Jericho at Judgment Day, Jericho had begun moral crusade, accusing Mysterio of being dishonest to the fans for wearing his mask, not showing his true face; he assaulted him after posing as a fan in the crowd wearing one of Mysterio's masks. This led to another match between the two at Extreme Rules, in which Jericho won the title after removing Mysterio's mask. On the June 19 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that the Intercontinental title would be defended at The Bash in a match where if Mysterio were to lose, he would remove his mask. Since being drafted to Raw in April, The Miz had been making challenges to John Cena. These were generally made after Cena either had been injured or was already in a match, leading to The Miz claiming victory by forfeit. This would continue until The Miz accumulated a record of 7-0. After some confrontations, as well as an ambush by The Miz with a steel chair as a weapon, on the June 22 episode of Raw, it was announced Cena and The Miz would officially meet in a match at The Bash. In January at the Royal Rumble, Melina won the WWE Women's Championship by defeating Beth Phoenix. Three months later, Melina was drafted to SmackDown from Raw during the WWE Draft. During that time she began a feud with former WWE Divas Champion Michelle McCool, who announced that she has her sights set on the Women's Championshp. On the May 22 episode of SmackDown, McCool defeated Gail Kim to become number one contender to the Women's title. The following week, Melina defeated Alicia Fox who was the protege of McCool. After the match, McCool took the Women's Championship belt from the referee and handed it back to Melina. Three weeks later, it was announced that Melina will defend the Women's Championship against McCool at The Bash. After Melina defeated Fox once again in a singles match, McCool attacked Melina and stated that not only will she defeat her at The Bash but will humiliate her. McCool also announced that she will be the first woman to have held both the Divas Championship and the Women's Championship. The following week, McCool and Fox defeated Melina and Kim in a tag team match. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * The Great American Bash Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2009 Pay-Per-View Events Category:The Great American Bash